Control
Control by Janet Jackson is a song that will be featured in Episode 8, called Hold On To Sixteen. It is going to be sung by New Directions for their Sectionals Performance, as part of the Jackson medley. Quinn opens the number, and Artie and Blaine sing lead. Tina sings back-up in the 'control' sections. Source Lyrics Quinn: This is a story about control. My control. Control of what I say, Control of what I do. And this time I'm gonna do it my way. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Are we ready? I am. Cause it's all about control. And I've got lots of it. Blaine: When I was 17, I did what people told me, uh! I did what my father said, and let my mother mould me But that was a long ago.. I'm in (Quinn and Tina: Control) Artie: Never gonna stop (Quinn and Tina: Control) Blaine: To get what I want (Quinn and Tina: Control) Artie: I like to have a lot (Quinn and Tina: Control) Blaine: '''Now I'm all grown up '''Artie: First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit me So young and so naive, I thought it would be easy Now I know I got to take (Quinn and Tina: Control) Blaine: Now I've got a lot, ow! (Quinn and Tina: Control) Artie: 'To get what I want ('Quinn and Tina: Control) Blaine: I'm never gonna stop (Quinn and Tina: Control) Artie: '''Now I'm all grown up '''Blaine and Artie: Jam, ooh ooh Artie: Rebel, that's right I'm on my own, I'll call my own shots Thank you Blaine: Got my own mind I wanna make my own (with Artie: '''decisions) When it has to do with all my life, my life '''Artie: I wanna be the one in control So let me take you by the hand, and lead you in this dance Blaine: It's what I got, because I took a chance Artie: I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life All: ''' Ooh '''Blaine: So make your life a little easier When you get the chance just take (All: '''Control, ooh ooh) '''Artie: Now I've got a lot, ooh (Quinn and Tina: Control) Blaine: To get what I want, ow! (Quinn and Tina: Control) Artie: I'm never gonna stop (Quinn and Tina: Control) Blaine and Artie: Now I'm all grown up, ooh! Free at last Blaine: Out here on my own Ooh ooh ooh yeah, (All: eee) Blaine and Artie: Now control this! Oh! Artie: Cuz I've got my own mind Wanna make my own decisions When it has to do with my life Blaine and Artie: I wanna be the one in control I'm in control I'm in control I'm in control I'm in control Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals